1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, an image capturing program, an image recording output system and image recording output method. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method and an image capturing program for capturing moving images, and an image recording output system and an image recording output method for recording images and outputting the same.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a method has been proposed, for capturing images having the highest MTF (modulation transfer function) value in the on-optical axis (the center of captured image) and the out-optical axis (the region except for the center of the captured image) and then, combining a plurality of captured images as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-065194.
In the above disclosed invention, a portion with the highest MTF value (the highest contrast) in each axis direction is focused. Therefore, it is difficult to focus on each subject when a plurality of subjects are included in each axis direction. That is to say, there has been a problem that it is difficult to provide an image in which each of the plurality of subjects is focused.